Disney's Mickey's Rock
Come join, Mickey and the whole gang at the Rock & Roll party from the Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World. Songs *'Let's Go (Mickey's Fun Song Theme)' - Performed by: Mickey Mouse. *'Come So Far (Got So Far to Go)' Opening - Performed by: Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Max Goof, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Pluto, Chip 'N' Dale and Clarice. *'Dance, Dance, Dance' - Performed by: Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Roo, Tigger and Eeyore. *'Dress You Up' - Performed by: Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Webby Vanderquack, Clarabelle Cow and Clarice. *'Rock & Roll Music' - Performed by: Mickey Mouse with Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto and Chip 'N' Dale. *'Palisades Park '- Performed by: Pinocchio. *'Let's Hear it For the Boy' - Performed by: Patty and Dancing with Pinocchio, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto and Chip 'N' Dale. *'At the Hop' - Performed by: Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy and Pluto. *'Rockin' Robin' - Performed by: Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse. *'I Hear a Symphony' - Performed by: Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Clarabelle Cow and Clarice. *'Fun, Fun, Fun' - Performed by: Huey, Dewey and Louie. *'Smooth Criminal' - Performed by: Roger Rabbit and Jessica Rabbit. *'Let's Go Dancing (Ooh La, La, La)' - Performed by: Donald Duck, Daisy Duck with Huey, Dewey and Louie and Webby Vanderquack. *'Poetry In Motion' - Performed by: Pinocchio, Patty and Jiminy Cricket. *'Johnny B. Goode' - Performed by: Mickey Mouse, Roger Rabbit and Stitch. *'La Bamba' - Performed by: Donald Duck, Jose Carioca and Panchito Pistoles. *'Footloose' - Performed by: Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Roo, Tigger and Eeyore. *'Rock This Town -' Performed by: Baloo, King Louie, Timon and Terk. *'Ain't No Mountain High Enough' - Performed by: Chip 'N' Dale and Clarice. *'Run and Tell That' - Performed by: Max Goof, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow and Horace Horsecollar. *'Rock & Roll is Here to Stay' - Performed by: Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy and Pluto. *'You Can't Stop the Beat' Final- Performed by: Everybody. Transcripts Check here. Voice Cast *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck *Russi Taylor as Huey, Dewey and Louie *Russi Taylor as Webby Vanderquack *Dana Hill as Max Goof *Bill Farmer as Goofy *April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow *Bill Farmer as Horace Horsecollar *Bill Farmer as Pluto *Tress MacNeille as Chip *Corey Burton as Dale *Russi Taylor as Clarice *Rob Paulsen as Jose Carioca *Carlos Alazraqui as Panchito Pistoles *Elan Garfias as Pinocchio *Mallerie Rigsby as Patty *Phil Snyder as Jiminy Cricket *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh *Travis Oates as Piglet *Wyatt Hall as Roo *Jim Cummings as Tigger *Gregg Berger as Eeyore *Jess Harnell as Roger Rabbit *Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit *Chris Sanders as Stitch *Joel McCrary as Baloo *Jim Cummings as King Louie *Nathan Lane as Timon *Rosie O'Donnell as Terk Category:Shows Category:Party Shows Category:Transcripts Category:Mickey's Fun Song